Monthly Merge 5: Mental
A world that was made by 12 Unique Individuals,downloaded from the Hamumu website for Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese. To enter a level,you have to move around as the Brain and then press the fire key. Key of Lunacy is awarded at Hub after beating all the levels,beat Dr.Lunatic and it will spawn. I Wish i was a Pygmy Grab all the firepower,mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candle from the Ultrapygmy and leave. 4 Sections Mash all the badguys in the Happy,Sad,Anger & Fear Sections,grab the Brains and leave. For the Candle of the level, after you have mashed all the badguys in the 4 sections, go back to the Sad section,mash the Robopumpkin for it. Mined Tripping Just go into each section,grab the Mines at each corner and blow the badguys up until you have done them all,then fight The Thing by getting firepower stashed at each corner of the level. For level's Candle,hit the traffic light that shows up at the end.After that,finish. Psycho!(Rocket Keychain) Drive to the Hotel,get inside,mash the Pumpkins,get to the Manager's Office,He will then turn you into a pumpkin,leaving you unarmed,you then have to lure him into the pumpkin tiles to turn him into a pumpkin. This will unlock the cure,take it and you then have to mash his Jalapeno army. The Rocket Keychain is here. Then grab the Hammer in the next section and a Rock Trooper will show up. Mash it and the level ends. Race of Eternal Insanity It's just a twisty drive through level. Otherwise here's where the Candle of the level is. A Brain Battle Before you begin,go all the way into a hidden passage to the right,grab the lighter,use it on the fireplace for the level's Candle. Otherwise,go into Bouapha,mash the badguys and finish. Brain Storm Go around the level,mash badguys,grab Brains and leave. Step on this tile here to get the Candle. Into Bouaphas Mind You will be swirling around at the beginning,then find yourself at a strange forest with hostile cactus trees,grab the firepower and mash them and you will be warped to a Mine Cart next. After the Mine Cart journey is over,take the Rafts to an island where you have a Bunny turn into a Dark Vampire on you.Kill him with the Bright light there and you will warp to another place. You find yourself in a spaceship under attack,kill the Loony Zoomers and then you are warped to another place. Take the Raft to the other island,step on the ruby and you are then in an underlava lake where you have to kill all the Magmazoids. After that,you are back at the island,take the Raft ahead. You then arrive at a island with Dr.Lunatic awaiting you. Grab the candle at the left corner,then mash him and finish. UH OH HOTDOG! Just mash the badguys,i know you have only have Mines at the beginning,just note that the badguy weapon drop rate seems decent enough. For the Candle,it's right next to Dr Lunatic,grab it before you mash him. Removing the Bugs (Squash Keychain) Make your way past the flamers and ice spiders into the Igloo,then in the next area,grab the Hammer and mash the badguys,you are then teleported to a water area where you have to escort 2 Buddy spiders to the eastern hut safely to finish. For the Squash Keychain,you have to go to the hut at the far lower right. Once inside,mash the Genie,hit the walls to unlock the room,then solve the puzzle like this to get it. Inner Workings of My Mind (Hammer Keychain) Yes,you pretty much have to hot foot it at some points to get the Brains and Keys.Otherwise,pretty straightforward level. For the Hammer Keychain,just look at this map. Memory Lane (Pumpkin Keychain) Just mash the badguys ahead and leave. For the Pumpkin Keychain,check for a hidden passage near the exit igloo. Insane in the Membrain Machete and Candle's at the top right corner of the level. Warning: Do not use up the Machete,you have a Mush The Shroom you need to kill it with at the end. You pretty much have to get all the Bunnies to the watery tiles,then kill a Mush The Shroom to end the level. Sanity's Eclipse Narcissism- A level where you fight a bunch of Evil Clones. Right Door takes you Minecart exit section, Middle Door takes you to a random level, Left Door resets the level. MPD-A watery level where you have to reach the other side while managing another Bouapha on the other side. Right Door takes you to a random level,Middle Door resets level,Left Door takes you to the Minecart exit section. Schizophrenia-A level where you have to deal with Pumpkinsteins and Vampires with Power Armor. Left Door takes you to Minecart exit section,Middle Door resets level,Right Door takes you to a random level. Compulsion-A level with Pygmies where you have to follow the path.Until Bouapha breaks free from control anyway halfway.Left Door takes you to Minecart exit section,Middle Door resets level,Right Door takes you to a random level. Manic Depression-A level with Xeno Queens where you randomly power up and down.Left Door takes you to a random level,Right Door resets level,Top Door takes you to Minecart exit section. Pyromania-A level where you are underlava with Jalapenoes and Boomkins.Left Door resets level,Middle Door takes you to a random level, Right Door takes you to the Minecart exit section of the level. Hypcondria-Level where you have to find out what is making the bunny sick,but you may well mash everything anyway.Left Door resets level,Middle Door takes to Minecart exit section,Right Door takes you to random level. Anorexia Lane-The Minecart level exit section.You will get Candles here if you have done all 7 scenarios in one shot without resetting. Category:Monthly Merge Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Add On from Hamumu Website